Tenpenny Tower (Quest)
|Belohnung = }} Tenpenny Tower ist eine Fallout 3 Quest verbunden mit Tenpenny Tower. Es ist auch Xbox 360, PC Erfolg, und eine PS3 Trophäe. __TOC__ Tenpenny Tower Die Quest Tenpenny Tower wird dem Protagonist von dem Ghul Roy Phillips oder von Chief Gustavo aufgetragen. Roy Philips wird der Zutritt zum Tenpenny Tower verweigert (da er ein Ghul ist) und Chief Gustavo will ihn loswerden, weil er Angst hat, dass Roy bald zu brutaleren Mitteln greifen wird. Nun gibt es drei Möglichkeiten, die Quest abzuschließen. Vor Erledigung dieser Quest Wenn man die Ghule in den Tower lassen möchte, ist es danach unmöglich die unbenannte Nebenquest Guter, alter, toter Diener abzuschließen. Man sollte diese also vorher erledigen, um an die Beute in Herbert "Daring" Dashwoods Safe zu gelangen. 1. Lösungsweg Die erste Möglichkeit, die Quest abzuschließen, ist den Willen von Roy Philips auszuführen und die Ghule in den Tenpenny Tower zu lassen. Um die Tür zu öffnen geht man in den Keller hinter dem Tenpenny Tower. Im Keller kann man dann entweder das Terminal hacken oder den Generator zerstören, um die Metrostationtür zu öffnen. Bei diesem Lösungsweg werden alle Personen im Tenpenny Tower getötet. Belohnung für diesen Lösungsweg ist eine Ghulmaske und schlechtes Karma. 2. Lösungsweg Der zweite Lösungsweg besteht darin, Tenpenny zu fragen, ob er es erlauben würde, Ghule im Tenpenny Tower leben zu lassen. Allistair Tenpenny wird sagen, das er nichts dagegen hätte, aber man müsste ein paar Personen fragen, ob das in Ordnung wäre. Nun muss man jede dieser Personen davon überzeugen, das Ghule im Tenpenny Tower leben dürfen. Danach muss man seinen Erfolg Roy melden und die Quest ist abgeschlossen. Auch bei diesem Lösungsweg werden alle Tenpenny-Bewohner getötet(außer Mister Burke, wenn man Megaton zerstört hat) und die Leichen liegen im Lagerraum. Belohnung für diese Quest sind 500 Kronkorken, die man von Tenpenny kriegt und eine Ghulmaske von Roy, außerdem gutes Karma für jeden Bewohner. thumb|250px Es wird in den meisten Fällen schwer sein Mr. und Mrs. Wellington zu überzeugen, da für diese beiden Personen hohe Sprachskills von Nöten sind. Man kann diesen beiden umgehen, indem man den Liebesbrief, den Mr. Wellington für Susan Lancaster geschrieben hat, an seine Frau, Mrs. Wellingtion, übergibt. Daraufhin erschiesst sie ihren Mann und verlässt den Tenpenny Tower. Dadurch enfällt die Zustimmung dieser Personen. 3. Lösungsweg Der dritte Lösungsweg ist sich bei Chief Gustavo zu melden und ihn auf die Ghule anzusprechen. Darauf wird einem der Auftrag gegeben, Roy und seine Gang zu eliminieren. Belohnung sind 500 Kronkorken und mit Überredung 700 Kronkorken und ein Chinesisches Sturmgewehr mit 54 Schuss Munition. Notizen * Falls man sich dazu entscheidet, Susan Lancaster zu versklaven und alle Bewohner des Turms selber zu töten (nachdem Roy die Aufgabe einleitet, indem er danach fragt, den Schlüssel für die Hintertür zu finden), muss man darauf achten, die Belohnung für Susan zu erhalten bevor man mit Roy spricht (nach den Tötungen). Spricht man mit Roy während Susan noch auf dem Weg ist, wird er sich für den Zugang zum Turm bedanken, man erhält aber weder die Maske noch EP oder Karma für diese Aufgabe. Sie kann des Weiteren nicht beendet werden. * Falls sie durch Gespräche dazu gebracht wurden, das Gebäude zu verlassen, können die Tenpenny Bewohner beim Wandern durch das Ödland oder beim Herumlungern in der Nähe von Stadtzugängen gefunden werden. Konversationen mit ihnen sind nicht möglich. *Selbst wenn Allistair Tenpenny tot ist, kann man die anderen immer noch überzeugen. Da jedoch Gustavo Allistars Platz eingenommen hat, und dieser nicht überzeugt werden kann, muss er vorher getötet werden. Besitzt man das Extra Gesetzesbringer erhält man dafür gutes Karma. Es ist zu beachten, dass anwesende Sicherheitsleute (und nur die) einem gegenüber feindlich gesinnt werden. **Sie können Allistar Tenpenny töten (etwa um seinen einzigartigen Anzug zu erhalten, des Karmas wegen oder im Rahmen der Quest Schieß_auf_den_Kopf), ohne sich danach mit Gustavo abgeben zu müssen. Warten Sie einfach ab, bis Sie von Tenpenny die Erlaubnis eingeholt haben, die Ghule einziehen zu lassen, aber bevor Sie dies Roy mitgeteilt haben. *Wenn Sie zuerst mit den Bewohnern des Turms über "Ghule als Nachbarn" sprechen, und erst danach mit Tenpenny, kann das die Quest zum Scheitern bringen * Wenn Sie drehen Ms. Lancaster in die Sklavenhändler und dann retten sie zurück, wird sie nicht alle ihre Dialog-Optionen, Sie zu zwingen, sie zu töten, um Tenpenny überzeugen. *Wenn Sie fragen, erste Roy Phillips und Michael Masters über die fehlenden menschlichen Mieter, dann sehen die Körper in den Lagerraum, und dann fragen sie über den Mord, ist es möglich, Roy ohne irgendwelche negativen Karmas zu töten. Nach der Tötung Roy, Michael Masters wird feindlich, ist es auch möglich, ihn ohne dass negatives Karma zu töten. Dies funktioniert für einige Zeit und ist wahrscheinlicher, wenn sie schnell mit wenigen Schüssen (getestet auf PC GOTY) getötet werden. * Manchmal nach lassen die Ghule in bewegen und dann die Tötung aller Ghul Bewohner innen, stehen Sie vor einer späteren Begegnung, wo man die Leichen von zwei Ghule in Business-Kleidung und zwei Ödländern markiert "Tenpenny Überlebende", die offenbar sie getötet zu finden. Einer dieser Überlebenden behauptet, dass sie vielleicht in einer neuen Residenz in einem nahe gelegenen Gebäude oder RobCo Fabrik bewegen, obwohl es nicht bekannt, ob dies der Fall ist. * Wenn Du den Ghule brechen mit Gewalt oder dem diplomatischen Weg, wenn alle Menschen tot sind, und Sie stimmen zu sprengen Megaton, Mr. Burke und Roy Phillips wird ein Gespräch zu haben. * Sie können nur Ihre Suite vom Balkon Eingang während der wilden Ghul Invasion. Beim Verlassen der Suite die wilden Ghul Invasion enden wird. * Wenn Du den Ghule in brechen oder verwenden Sie einen diplomatischen Weg, nachdem die Menschen sind tot töten die Ghule und Sie haben ziemlich viel den Turm, um sich, mit Ausnahme von Shakes. * Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, oder wollen die negativen Karma dann fühlen Sie sich frei, alle Menschen in Tenpenny Tower für ein gutes Stück von Beute und einfach XP zu töten, bevor er die Ghule in (wer würde dann töten die Menschen darin sowieso). * Wenn Sie Tenpenny getötet zuvor in "Schieß auf den Kopf," es hat keinen Einfluss auf Ihre Fähigkeit, um die Bewohner in der Vermietung die Ghule bewegen in. Sie alle noch einig werden, um die Nachricht an Tenpenny passieren zu sprechen, und Chief Gustavo weiterhin über Tenpenny reden, als ob er noch am Leben waren. * Wenn Tenpenny ist lebendig und die "Schieß auf den Kopf" Quest ist noch nicht abgeschlossen haben, erhalten Sie eine Benachrichtigung, dass Sie bei Mister Crowley sagen, dass Allistair Tenpenny tot ist brauchst Warrington-Station (Ausfahrt die Ghule mit Ihnen angezeigt, wenn Sie begleitet sie, dann verschwinden, an welcher Stelle dieser Anmeldung). Wenn Sie den Turm betreten und gehen Sie zu Tenpenny-Suite gibt es verdächtige dunkle Flecken an der Wand sowie Streifen auf dem Boden, was zu der Badewanne. Die Wanne wird ähnlich gefärbt werden. Bugs * Nachdem Sie lassen haben die Ghule bewegen Sie sich mit dem "diplomatischen Verfahren" und Roy tötete die menschlichen Bewohner, ob der Fehler passiert, wo es keine menschlichen Körper vorhanden und es gibt nur eine Menge Blutspuren, manchmal ein wildes Ghul erscheinen und angreifen, es sei denn auf den ersten Blick das Tragen der Maske Ghul bei der Eingabe. * Nach der Tötung Roy und seine Gefährten, den Kopf durch die Tür in den Rücken von Roys Raum, gekennzeichnet ist "Metro-Zugang & Generator." Gehen Sie in den Raum, und schießen eine Rakete an der Wand, wo die Tür Generator ist auf der anderen Seite. Andernfalls kann Ihre Xbox zu sperren vollständig und erfordert Neustart. * Der Quest Skript, das die Ghule bewegt in Tenpenny Tower wird nicht überprüft, ob Roy noch bevor ihre Körper in den Keller lebendig. Also, wenn Roy getötet wird, bevor die menschliche Mieter veräußert werden, wird er noch irgendwie schaffen, sie zu ermorden. * Manchmal nach lassen die wilden Ghule in Tenpenny Tower der Angriff auf die Türme Bewohner wird niemals enden. Wenn Susan Lancaster den Sklavenunterkünfte gesendet wurde, versuchen sie in ihrem Stift töten dann zum Turm zurück und persönlich durchforsten jeder Ebene, um sicherzustellen, alle Bewohner sind tot. Nach der Bestätigung dieser, um Roy reden und wenn er Sie vielen Dank für Ihre Teilnahme an der Belagerung verlassen den Turm, 24 Stunden warten und Rückkehr und der Turm sollte wieder funktionsfähig. Eine alternative Lösung für diesen Fehler ist zu töten alle Ghule sich. Roy wird nicht den Spieler angreifen, wenn er die Ghule angreift. Nach Michael Masters und Bessie Lynn kommen am Turm 24 Stunden warten, und der Turm sollte funktional. * Töten Roy Phillips wird die Quest abzuschließen, aber wenn man alle drei töten nicht, die restlichen werden in Ghule Tenpenny bewegen und noch erwähnen Roy Phillips, als ob er noch am Leben waren. * Das Spiel wurde auf Lock-up wurde nach der Tötung alle Ghule und Bewohner aus Tenpenny Tower bekannt, wenn der Spieler versucht, die Tenpenny Tower Lobby über Aufzug und Haustür laden. * Wenn Sie sagen, Roy, dass Sie die Ghule in lassen und dann tötet ihn und seine Freunde können GNR berichten, dass Sie lassen Sie sie alle töten in Tenpenny Tower trotzdem nie passiert. * Manchmal, beim Wiedereintritt in Tenpenny Tower (nach Tenpenny überzeugen, damit die Ghule im Turm leben), werden alle Ebenen des Gebäudes völlig frei von allen Lebens. Um dieses Problem zu lösen, laden Sie ein gespeichertes Spiel. * Nachdem man die Ghule in bewegen, wird der Standard "Tenpenny Bewohner 'Ghule manchmal zum Chief Gustavo beziehen, auch wenn Sie haben ihn getötet oder die menschlichen Bewohner ausgezogen. * Wenn die "töten die Ghule" Option gefolgt wird, die Tenpenny Bewohner gelegentlich geben dem Spieler Rede Optionen anzeigt, dass der Spieler hatte statt den Deal ausgehandelt, damit die Ghule einziehen Beim Starten Gespräche wiederholt, kann sie zum ersten Mal grüßen Sie richtig (loben Sie töten die Ghule), dann falsch (als hätten Sie lassen die Ghule in friedlich), dann geben Sie eine allgemeine Begrüßung für alle nachfolgenden Chats. * Geben Sie den Liebesbrief an Millicent Wellington, während sie sitzt und Essen mit Edgar noch verursachen sie aufstehen und erwerben die 10mm Pistole, aber sie wird nicht schießen Edgar während er isst. Selbst nachdem er essen beendet und steht auf, Millicent steht einfach nur da und wird nicht, Sie wieder zu sprechen. * Wenn Sie helfen den Ghule in Tenpenny Tower bekommen durch Gewalt, kommen Lydias und Antonius Tresore mit HARD Dietrich Geschick, wenn Sie darauf zugreifen, indem Sie die Klemmen und erfolgreich lösen die Schlösser, Zugriff auf die Tresore noch kommen mit dem Dietrich Geschick , aber es wird Ihnen eingeben. Nach dem Sammeln der Beute in der sicheren, wird es noch sagen HARD Dietrich Geschick. * Wenn Sie die Quest durch überzeugende Tenpenny zu lassen, die Ghule leben im Turm, und fahren Sie dann mit Tenpenny Kopf wegblasen (wie für die Quest "Shoot 'em in the Head"), BEVOR erzählt Roy, dass er in den Turm bewegen wird in Three Dog Berichterstattung führen, dass Sie die Ghule zu schlachten alle Bewohner erlaubt; trotzdem nie passiert. Ironischerweise wird Three Dog neigen dazu, dich zu preisen und dann beleidigen Sie, als ob Sie in der Lage, die Quest in beide Richtungen waren. * Wenn Sie Tenpenny überzeugen zu lassen, die Ghule leben in dem Turm und werde Roy mit den guten Nachrichten und Tötung Roy und sein Freund, aber immer noch so dass die Ghule im Turm leben, wird jeder in den Turm erschlagen werden, bei der Frage der einzige Überlebende was passiert ist, wird sie sagen: "Roy tat es," unabhängig davon, ob Roy Phillips wurde getötet. * Wenn Sie nehmen den kurzen Weg (via Metro & Generator Zugangstür) Nach der Tötung Roy Philips und verwalten irgendwie passieren "Containment Door" (Dietrich Skill 100 oder blasen den elektrischen Generator, der die Tür mit einer Granate geschlossen hält), bei der Eingabe Tenpenny Tower, ein schönes Stück von wilden Ghule wird da sein Angriff auf die Bewohner. * Wenn Sie eine der Tenpenny Wachleute versklaven, dann wählen Sie die wilde Ghule auf Tenpenny Tower entfesseln, wird der Turm in der Attack-Modus stecken immer. Das Spiel versucht zu überprüfen, ob die Sicherheitsleute tot sind, aber als sie die Spielwelt verlassen haben, werden sie nie als tot gezählt. Die einzige Lösung ist, um einen von ihnen zu retten, bevor versklaven, oder um die Quest zu beenden anstatt friedlich zu laden. en:Tenpenny Tower (quest) es:Torre Tenpenny (misión) ru:Тенпенни-Тауэр (квест) uk:Тенпенні-Тауер (квест) Kategorie:Fallout 3 Erfolge und Trophäen Kategorie:Fallout 3 Nebenquests